1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for controlling a physical state such as a temperature or pressure of an object to be controlled, a temperature control method for controlling a temperature of an object to be controlled, an adjustment device, a temperature controller, a program, a recording medium and a heat treatment device suitable for the temperature control method, and more particularly, to a technique suitable for preventing a variation in physical state such as a temperature during a transient time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a heating process of a work such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for a liquid crystal, there is proposed a heat treatment in which a work is mounted on a hot plate comprising a heater and a temperature sensor and controlled so as to reach a target temperature and processed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-067619, for example).
Conventionally, the heat treatment of a disk-shaped work with a hot plate is performed, while preventing a variation in temperature by controlling the temperature of the hot plate so that it becomes uniform. However, even when the temperature of the hot plate is uniformly controlled, the temperature of the work and the temperature of the hot plate are not the same at a transient time such that the work is mounted on the hot plate to start heat treatment, and the temperature of the work varies in itself because its peripheral part is likely to release heat as compared with its center part.
Thus, it is difficult to bring the temperature of the work into a desired temperature state even when the temperature of the hot plate is controlled in a desired state.